


The Valentine's Day Fic To End All Valentine's Day Fics

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: In case the title didn't give it away, this is a BBRae Valentine's Day fic! For the past few weeks, Raven has been sneaking into Beast Boy's room at night to sleep in his bed. She thinks he has no idea, but little does she know...





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I owned was my soul, and I sold that two years ago for a pair of vintage hightops that are too precious to ever wear and just sit in the back of the closet taking up space. So, that is to say, I own nothing but a pair of shoes. In fact, it's more like a pair of shoes owns me.

The Valentine's Day Fic To End All Valentine's Day Fics:

BEAST BOY POV:

I hear the slide of the door closing shut that signals she has come in and I smile to myself, making sure she can't see that I'm awake.

Starting a few weeks ago, she will slip into my room during the night and crawl into bed with me. Nothing ever happens between us, she just simply lies there facing away from me. By the time I wake up, she's already gone. I don't know why she does it, maybe she's having nightmares or something but whatever it is I'm not complaining.

I pretend to be asleep because I'm afraid if she knows I'm always awake she'll stop visiting me at night and avoid me during the day.

It's a realistic fear, this is Raven after all.

Raven who throws me into walls for looking at her funny, Raven who hates when I call her Rae, Raven who's more protective of her emotions than Batman, Raven whom I love.

Yeah, that's right. I'm in love with the moody half-demon who likes nothing more than to cut me down. But what can I say? I'm a sucker for pain and for those violet eyes of hers. I just want her to be mine already!

That's why I have a plan.

Tomorrow on Valentine's Day, I fully intend to disclose my true feelings to her and maybe, just maybe, she'll reciprocate. If not...I guess I'll be visiting Aqualad at the bottom of the ocean.

But in the meantime, I'm gonna focus on the beautiful girl who just slid into bed next to me.

Aaaand...there go the blankets. Yep. She's a hogger.

God I love that woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which stuff happens.

RAVEN POV:

I make sure not to make a sound as I slip into his room. Gliding softly towards the bed I use my empathy to make sure he isn't feeling afraid or confused. If he was, I would know I'd been discovered. Instead all I feel is his happiness and a very strong affection. He's probably dreaming about Terra.

Ugh.

Regardless of how he feels about Terra and how he doesn't feel about me, I need this. If only to keep my own sanity.

Recently I had a horrible revelation-I'm in love with Beast Boy of all people. Once I had stopped denying it to myself Love has gotten significantly stronger and was able to overpower my up until then strongest emotion which was Rage. Now this might sound like a good thing, but Love has proved to be a bit of a deviant. She'll force me to spend time around Beast Boy and at night, to crawl into his bed just to get any sleep.

So that's why I currently find myself hogging his blankets at 5am. As I wake, I can hear the sound of him snoring in his sleep. Turning over just slightly I can see that he's rolled over in his sleep and is now facing me.

Azar, he's gorgeous.

He twitches slightly which makes me realize I need to stop staring and leave the scene of the crime before he wakes up and finds a half-demon in his bed.

Heaving a slight sigh, I slide out of bed and make sure to carefully place the blankets back over him before I leave.

Then I head back to my own room to meditate, Azar knows I need to get love under control today of all days. Yep today is Valentine's Day...

Ugh.

LINEBREAK_LINEBREAK_BREAKLINE_LINEBREAK_LIMEBREAK_LINEBREAK

By the time I finish my morning meditation it's already 8am and the common room is bound to be full. As I walk the halls, I feel my usual sense of apprehension that today will be the day Beast Boy will single me out for sneaking into his room. It hasn't happened yet, but I know I can't continue on forever undetected. I still haven't decided what to do when he finally discovers my nightly routine.

But today is my lucky day, when I enter the room nobody turns around and glares accusingly or points my way. In fact, everything seems fairly normal. Starfire and Robin are cuddling on the couch oblivious to the world, Cyborg is playing GameStation and Beast Boy...Beast Boy is cooking.

Beast Boy is cooking?! Definitely not normal.

And what's more, it smells good. Like waffles.

My feet seem to be moving of their own accord because before I know it I'm standing next to Beast Boy in the kitchen and I'm close enough to see that they are indeed waffles.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"Mornin' Rae, just making some waffles."

I glare at him a bit and say, "It's Raven and yes, I know that but what I mean is why are you making waffles?"

"Oh. For you of course." He says smiling as he pushes me a full plate and slides the syrup down the counter towards me.

I feel my heart stutter in my chest, he's making me breakfast? On Valentine's Day? He probably doesn't even realize how easily that could be misconstrued. They're probably some sort of prank.

Yes that's it, it must be. He probably loaded them up with salt or laxatives or something worse. No, I won't eat them. Although...they do look good...okay maybe I'll try just a bite.

My fork moves on its own and before I know it I'm halfway through the first waffle.

Beast Boy sits across from me with a huge grin and watches me eat. I look up and catch him staring, he looks far too cute for this early in the morning. I blush wondering if I have waffle on my face and I scowl at him between bites. Once I finish I move the plate away and frown.

"Whatever. They weren't that good." I grumped.

"Surreee..and that's why you ate all of them. Jeez Rae, you didn't even save any for me!" He chuckled

Seething now, I levitate the bottle of syrup and toss it at the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

I don't bother answering and I push past him to the door leading out of the common room. I can feel the stares of my teammates looking between me and Beast Boy curiously as I retreat to my room.

That stupid boy and his stupid comments! Was he trying to call me fat?! I can't believe he embarrassed me like that in front of everyone!

Even worse, Love was going positively crazy the minute she saw Beast Boy. She won't shut up about how adorable and sweet he is for making me breakfast...those waffles were pretty good.

Maybe I was too harsh on the kid, nobody's ever made me waffles before and especially not on a day like today. Stupid Love, I can already tell she's going to make me go apologize.

Ugh.

Let's get this over with. I turn away from the direction of my room and glide towards his.

Arriving at his door I knock twice and wait a moment. Nobody bothers answering so I knock a little harder.

Still no response.

"Beast Boy?"

Nothing, not even a "Hiya Rae!"

My heart sinks slightly, as much as I hate to admit it I was looking forward to seeing his stupid smile.

Trudging away from the door I decide to follow my original plan to head to my room for more meditation.

When I see what's sitting in front of the entrance to my room I gasp and then curse myself for reacting. He's probably watching somewhere nearby.

Scooping up the roses I turn around and glare at the shadows wondering where he's hiding.

When no green changeling pops up for a whole minute I frown and turn back to the flowers. I've always hated the whole idea of roses and chocolates on Valentine's Day but now that I'm on the receiving end well, it's kinda...nice. Even if they are undoubtedly part of some stupid ongoing prank.

First the waffles, now the roses, he's definitely up to something. Probably thinks he can make me fall for him and then break my heart loudly and publicly. Well the joke's on him, I've already fallen for him and there's not a chance I'll be going out in public anytime soon.

I retreat into my room with the roses just in case I might've missed somewhere he could be hiding. Propping the roses against my happy/sad statue I admire them for a moment. Even if they don't actually mean anything, they're still nice to look at I suppose.

Smiling to myself I get into my meditative position and close my eyes. Time to get Love under control.

Right when I'm about to slip into my trance, I hear a knock at my door.

Uh oh.

Maybe I can just ignore him, he'll go away after awhile...right?

Ugh.

I open the door just enough so I can peek out at him with a deadly glare.

"What is it Beast Boy?"

"Hiya Rae! Uh, I was just wondering since Star and Rob went out on a date and Cyborg is busy fixing the T-Car, if maybe you wanted to go and see a movie? Like, with me?"

He appears to be slightly nervous, hmmm. Could this be part of his prank? Alright I'll play along for now, maybe find a way to turn the tides on him when he least expects it or at the very least, throw him into the sea if he tries to humiliate me.

"Alright, what movie did you have in mind?" I say opening the door and striding past him.

He just stares at me for a minute like he can't believe I agreed.

"Beast Boy?"

"Oh! Yeah, right, the movie. Ummm...I thought maybe we could go see that new zombie movie. Unless you wanted to see something else..?"

"No, that's fine. Let's just go."

"Right. Okay." But he just continues to stand there looking stunned. Curse him for being so cute.

"...I meant now Beast Boy, before I change my mind."

"Oh! Yeah of course! Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whereupon things occur.

GARFIELD POV:

"Seriously?" She says in perfect monotone.

Smiling sheepishly at her I offer one of the boxes of candy to her. I currently have my arms full with a large popcorn, a soda, and three boxes of overpriced theater box candy. What can I say? I'm a growing guy.

She swats away my box of M and Ms and heads into the darkened theater. It looks like we arrived just in time for the previews.

We look around for some good seats before I spot two in the back row. Gesturing for Raven to follow me I lead us to the seats and set everything down.

Even though I normally love watching previews I can't help but watch Raven instead. She's just so beautiful, especially when she doesn't think anyone's watching. Before I can stop myself I reach over and push a strand of hair away from her eye. She flinches like I just slapped her and then turns to me with wide eyes. Luckily the room is dark so she can't see the huge blush that's taken over my face.

We both silently agree to pretend it didn't happen and settle in for the movie.

Unfortunately halfway through the movie the couple directly in front of us decides to start making out because zombies being decapititated is just so obviously romantic. I can tell Raven is starting to feel uncomfortable, my soda is rattling in the cupholder surrounded by black energy bands.

"Rae...you okay?" I whisper looking at her in her seat.

"Yes. I'm fine." She states leaving no room for argument, of course I decide to argue anyways.

"Are you su-"

Glaring at me now she repeats herself firmly, "I'm fine."

I raise my hands in surrender and turn back to the screen.

Man, this whole "telling the love of your life how you feel about her" thing is harder than I ever could've imagined.

The movie finished and we agreed to head back to the tower together. I keep sneaking glances at her the whole way back. Little do I know, she's doing the same thing.

I know I have to just come out and tell her how I feel about her. It'll be like ripping off a band-aid I guess, except instead of a temporary physical pain, her rejection will result in permanent physical and psychological damage...yeah kinda not the same.

Alright this is my moment..here I go, I'm gonna tell her.

"Hey Rae?"

"It's Raven."

"Right. Raven. Um...here's the thing. I really, well, I sort of-" God I can't tell her, not when she's looking at me all wide eyed with those violet orbs of hers.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She breathed out, for some reason she looked kind of angry. Like she might kill me if I tried to embarrass her or something.

"Um, I just wanted to say that..I really liked the movie! So what did you think?"

Raven sort of did this weird thing where she slumped over in relief. God she really must've been afraid I was gonna say I loved her and ruin our friendship. I didn't even get the words out and I've already been rejected. Just great.

"Oh, well it was okay. Although, I could've done without all those explosions and the plot was certainly underdeveloped."

She continued on critiquing the movie as we were walking back. I'm not really listening on account of feeling rejected and all. But I'm not gonna give up, I still have one more idea in place to tell her how I feel. I can't keep living with her oblivious to how crazy I am about her.

We arrive at the tower and I quickly excuse myself to my room, I have to get ready for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herein events happen.

RAVEN POV:

I'm surprised and a little confused by Garfield's actions today. I thought for sure when he started rambling after the movie that he was getting ready to break my heart in the cruelest prank of all. I'd even constructed a portal behind him to throw him directly into the ocean if he started saying anything I didn't like. But I guess, and it pains me to admit this, that I was wrong.

But that leads to an even bigger dilemma. If the waffles and the roses and the movie date weren't part of some elaborate prank then...what were they? Could it be that he actually likes me?

Azar, I don't know what to do. I need to be able to get some sleep for training day tomorrow but I don't know that I want to risk sneaking into his room tonight.

Standing out here in the hallway I have to make a decision. Do I want to head back to my room and stay awake all night pondering the many reasons Garfield was a stupid choice to fall in love with, or do I want to head to his room and curl up next to him in his blankets where his amazing scent will invade my mind and soothe me to sleep?

Hmm..what to choose, what to choose...Oh. Look, here I am. Already at his door. Oh well, guess that decision is made.

I silently punch in the code for his room and slip inside.

That's weird, it's so clean in here compared to other nights.

I quickly shrug it off and slide into bed next to him with a content sigh, eager to get some sleep. It's later than I normally sneak into his bed because I spent so much time tonight worrying about getting caught. Looks like that was all for nothing, he's sound asleep and bound to start snoring any minute. Hell, I bet I could prod him with a stick and he wouldn't wake u-

"Hiya Rae."

"Shit!" I yell scooting away from him as fast as possible. On the far side of the bed Beast Boy is wide awake and smiling at me with his typical goofy grin.

Stupidly I curse myself, I forgot to use my empathy to check if he was awake or not.

Staring at his green eyes dancing mischievously I feel my face turn to fire.

"Bea-Beast Boy I can explain."

"That would be nice, considering you've been sleeping in my bed for the past month or so."

I feel a gasp escape from my lips, "Y-You knew?!"

"Of course I knew. I'm always awake when you slip in here and steal my blankets for yourself."

I think my jaw is permanently dropped, "Why didn't you say anything then? You just let me keep coming in here and making a fool of myself!" I yell angrily turning away from his stupid smirk.

"Rae, I just figured you probably didn't want me making a big deal of it since you chose to sneak in and out every night. Besides, it's not like I mind. I mean, I've got a beautiful girl who wants to sleep in my bed every night it's not like I'm gonna tell you no!" He finishes his little speech with a chuckle and one of his trademark cheesy grins.

The part of me that is stupid and vain melts a little at being called beautiful by the love of my life.

Sometimes I really wish I could strangle that part.

"Even so, you should've said something. I never would've kept coming here if I had known-"

"Exactly, that's exactly why I didn't tell you. Hard as this may be for you to believe, I really like having you here..."

I don't know what to make of the way he's looking at me, it's equal parts happiness and some other unknowable emotion that's making my heart stop.

While I'm struggling to get my heartbeat under control, Beast Boy is gradually making his way closer and closer.

My mind is screaming at me, telling me to make a move but all I can do is gawk as he reaches out and cups my face in his hands.

"Raven..." He whispers, his breath warm on my face.

Then he finally, finally leans in and kisses me.

"It's Rae." I mutter against his lips and he smiles.

He kisses me lightly at first, but the instant I start kissing him back he throws his weight into it. I have to wrap my arms around his neck to keep from falling backward off the bed. He notices me struggling to stay upright and decides to lie back pulling me on top of him.

At this point, I don't think it's possible to blush any more than I already am until I end up letting out a moan against his mouth. Instead of making fun of me or regretting our kiss, he rolls over and pins me beneath him giving me a loving look.

Then he leans down again and I close my eyes in anticipation. When his lips don't immediately meet mine I blink, confused. Did he miss? But then I feel his fang glide down the length of my neck and this time I can't control the sounds that leave my mouth. He starts alternating between kissing my neck and sucking on my pulse point.

I just close my eyes again and enjoy pure bliss until he mumbles against my neck. "God Rae, I love you sooo much."

I start to sit up so fast that his fang draws a drop of blood where he was kissing me and my forehead bonks solidly against Beast Boy's.

"Ow!" He cursed holding his head and looking at me with wide eyes.

Ow...well that was stupid. But he just told me he loves me. Garfield loves me.

Unable to form words for a solid minute, I just look at him opening and closing my mouth in shock before I settle on a smile.

Seeing my smile, his worry evaporates and he grins back at me until I pull him down onto the bed to continue our passionate make out session.

Somewhere along the way I manage to pull away just long enough to say, "I love you too, Gar."

A few hours later we lie curled up together on his bed in silence, until he turns to me, suddenly serious.

"Rae, now that we're going to be sleeping in the same bed indefinitely, I need to ask you something."

Nervous now, I merely nod. Uh oh, what in the world is he going to ask me? I'm certainly not ready for...for that...

"Raven...do you think...do you think maybe we could actually share the blankets? I get cold easy."

...

Ugh.


End file.
